Shimmer Aquilla SC175XD
Shimmer Aquila SC175XD Shimmer Aquilla SC175XD is a heavily packed defense type with slight additions of stamina. It is just as heavy as Diablo Nemesis, but Shimmer Aquilla uses the weight for defense. Face Bolt: Aquila The Face on this Beyblade depicts Aquila, Latin for, "Eagle" and one of the 88 constellations in space. In mythology, Aquila is Jupiter's pet eagle, which is featured on this Beyblade's Face. Energy Ring: Aquila *'Weight: '''3 grams Eagle was first released in a translucent purple color, but in the beyblade Shimmer Aquila, it is released in a translucent green color. Each side of the Energy Ring represents an Eagle's pair of wings, with the notches on either side representing its head. It was clearly designed to fit with the aesthetic of the Earth Fusion Wheel with its two spikes/notches fitting nicely over the small notches on the inner section of Earth. Fusion Wheel: Shimmer *'Total Weight: 52 grams Metal Frame Shimmer's metal frame is designed oddly. It's basic form is somewhat similar to Basalt, but has 3 little bumps, therefore making a triangle with rounded edges. It slightly resembles Fang, but hardly acts like it. Instead having high recoil, it has high defense and slight stamina abilities. Core Shimmer's core has the same shape as it's metal frame, but it has a completely different concept. While its Frame is sopposed to block attacks, its Core is supposed to repel attacks, adding a counter ability to Shimmer. To make Shimmer more useful, there is one specific mode for defense, and one specific mode for attack. ''Armor Mode'' In Armor Mode, the Metal Frame isn't aligned with the Core, forming a 6 sided star. This doesn't make much recoil, so it would best be for defensive uses. It acts like a shield, ready to defend against any attack. This mode acts similar to Basalt, but without the extra recoil from the Spiral Staircase of Death. Armor Mode should only used for defense; it's Attack and Stamina qualities are below proficient. ''Smash Mode'' In Smash Mode, the Metal Frame is aligned with the core, forming a triangle. This provides huge smash attack, which is nice for attack types. It acts like a huge hammer, smashing at different fusion wheels. This mode is similar to Vulcan, and it has slightly more stamina than Vulcan too. Smash Mode should only be used for Attack; It barely has any stamina Spin Track: SC175 (Smash Claw) *'Weight: '''5.4 grams Smash Claw is similar to Claw, but it's a lot heavier, with 5 claws, and instead of plastic, it uses rubber for it's claws. Since the material is rubber, Smash Claw can easily absorb attacks, along with some Attack and Stamina qualities. The most noticeable difference between Claw and Smash Claw is that in high rotation, the claws on Smash Claw eject and are loose, but after awhile, the rotation slows down, and the claws go back in, so it doesn't disturb stamina when leaning. This ability makes Smash Claw a better choice than Claw, since Smash Claw doesn't disturb stamina. So far, Smash Claw is top tier in Defense. Performance Tip: XD (Extreme Defense) *'Weight: 2 grams Extreme Defense is basically a wider version of EWD with a freely rotating bottom. The good thing is, XD had a metal bearing, making it the heaviest performance tip so far. XD is mainly for balance in all 3 stats, mainly stamina, so that makes it almost unbeatable. It is the ultimate hybrid tip. Category:Registered Beyblade